Slave of the Pharaoh - First of My Yu-Gi-Oh story set
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: Aika, born in the time of Zexal, lived in a children's home after he parents disappeared. It wasn't until a school trip to Egypt that she felt any real connection to life. Full summary inside.


Slave of the Pharaoh - First of My YGO story set.

Aika, born in the time of Zexal, lived in a children's home after he parents disappeared. It wasn't until a school trip to Egypt that she felt any real connection to life. After falling asleep in her hotel room with her class mates, she wakes to find herself in the chambers for slaves of a Pharaoh's palace. With no idea how to get home Aika must quickly learn her new life and maybe win a royal's heart along the way before her untimely end.

Chapter One - Aika's first week as a Slave.

Day One

I sighed. Yesterday I woke to find myself a slave of this pharaoh, not that I've seen him. I just follows the other woman. I poured the wine for the priests. I run the Pharaoh's bath before he returned to his room and I cooked the meals. It wasn't that bad being a slave compared to what I heard. It's far better than the home. It's hard to think that's so far ahead. I wonder if I'm missed. I guess the home will look for a bit before thinking oh well it's just one less mouth to feed.

Day Two

I fold the robes I had just take off the line up before getting ready to carry them in with Panther, I think that's her name, I am still shocked about how much we got wrong about the Egyptians but we got enough right for me to blend in somewhat. After all I am very pale and my brown hair and eyes stand out due to my pale skin. I hate having to tie it up but I am meant to be a slave.

Day Three

I poured the Pharaoh's wine. He is a stunning person. Tan skin, blond, red and black hair spiked up and enchanting crimson eyes. He smiled as I bowed after pouring his wine.

"Is there anything else my Pharaoh?" I kept my left foot ahead of me as I place my hands in fount of my self. My head still bowed.

"Please stand fully and tell me your name" I hear whispers from the priests but knew if I didn't do the Pharaoh's request I'd be killed so I did so. I didn't look in his eyes and kept my hands in fount of me.

"My name is Aika my Pharaoh" he smiled kindly.

"Aika is a lovely name. Does it have a meaning?" I blushed slightly and nodded.

"It means love song my pharaoh"

Day four

I shook as the guard I had walked in to looked at me. I had just been Trying to take the houses their water when I walked into this guard. He was soaked from head to toe. I bowed asking for forgiveness.

"Forgiveness you foul slave how dare you! You should have looked where you was looking your in for a lashing if a life"

"Enough!" I blinked hearing a woman's voice.

"Lady Kisara, I was just"

"Abusing a woman! Young slave please return to your work you have done nothing to be punished for don't worry" I mumbled a thank you before running off.

Tears brimmed from my eyes as I run down the hall to the slave chambers. I had made a mistake. If this keeps up their going to kill me. Tears spilled down my face faster than I could whipped them away. I can't get home and I don't want to die.

Being a slave is hard.

Day five

"You slave!" I turn around and see one of the high priests. I believe he is called Seth. I heard a white haired woman call him that.

"Yes high priest." I bowed as low as I could to him, never meeting his eyes. I hear his foot steps coming closer.

"The Pharaoh would like to speak with you" I blinked as he forced me to stand up. I still refuse to look him in the eyes out of respect, after all I saw people being whipped for doing so. Being punished or making another mistake made me feel sick.

"Of course I shall go to him at once"

"Follow me, he's in the throne room"

As I walked behind Seth I felt emotions of fear filling me. Is he taking me to my death?

He pushed the doors open. I hear foot steps stop. As I walk in.

"Aika, thank you cousin please step outside." I see Seth nod and allow me to pass him before leaving and closing the door behind him. I bowed to Pharaoh as he walked over. "Please stand I want to talk to you about your work" I blinked opening my eyes and standing, his hand on my elbow pulling me up.

"My work? My Pharaoh I am a humble Slave I just"

"I'm giving you your freedom" I blinked when he cut over me to say that. He then smiled kindly. "It is the only way to higher you as my personal hand maiden."

Day Six

I shook as I knocked on his door trying not to allow the tray with his breakfast to shake. Today is my first day as his hand maiden. I can't understand why he gave me this job. I hear his tired voice say enter and pushed the door slightly. I bowed low before closing the door after me and turning to him. He was sat up in bed, he looked tired and naked with out his gold jewellery.

"My Pharaoh I have made your breakfast, I hope it's alright" He smiled slightly, causing me to blush.

"No, thank you Aika that was nice of you."

"I checked with Priest Seth, he said there is a meeting when Ra reaches your third window" it took me a while to get that the sun is called Ra and their timing ways.

"Yes another boring meeting. What are your jobs for the morning?" I blinked. It took a few seconds for me to register what he asked.

"I'll be cleaning your room and then I shall be making your lunch and bring it to you before washing your cloths then making your dinner. I can also run your bath if you would like"

"After dinner that would be nice thank you Aika. Please don't worry yourself to hard." I blushed again as I started getting his cloths out.

Day Seven

My first week. I smiled as I watched the stars after I had been dismissed for the night. "Wasn't bad for a girl who fell back in time" I whispered.

I can't wait to see what adventures are to come as I continue my life in Egypt.

The rest of this story will only be posted on my wattpad account - account name Ren-Kuro. That is unless a lot of people request for it to be posted on FF. The rest of this story set will be the same. They will have their first chapter posted on here and watt pad then the rest of the chapters only on watt pad.


End file.
